


Don't sulk, it doesn't look good on you

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jinyoung has a rough day at work but jaebum cheers him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this turned out to be more of a drabble instead ;-; and i'm aware that there's not much of a xmas vibe in this fic but we'll get to it in later fics. i think. well, even if there isn't, at least it's jjp :D

Today was Jaebum’s off day but unfortunately, Jinyoung hadn’t been able to apply for leave as no one else was working at the cafe today, leaving him to run it for the day. Thankfully, Jackson had allowed him to close the cafe earlier than usual, so he could get off work early and spend the rest of his day with Jaebum. Jinyoung groaned at the prospect of not being able to eat breakfast with his boyfriend on one of his rare days off, shuffling to the bathroom quietly to get ready for the day. He didn’t want to wake Jaebum up; it was still early and Jaebum deserved all the rest he could get for today after spending many sleepless nights typing away at a proposal or report for his clients. Jinyoung pecked Jaebum on the lips before heading out, getting ready for his half-day at work. 

 

It was horrible. 

 

A crowd of rowdy students had barged in around lunchtime, yelling at the top of their voices as they tried to talk over one another and make themselves heard. Jinyoung sighed, bringing his hands up to massage his temples to soothe his imminent headache that had been worsened by the ruckus they were making. Then they started crowding at the counter, pushing each other to get to the front of the line. Jinyoung’s attempts to get them to line up in an orderly manner failed miserably, so he gave in after a while, deciding to just make whatever order was being thrown at him to get rid of them faster. Unfortunately, he realised that most of them actually wanted to stay in the cafe to continue talking after getting their drinks, so it was a good one hour before all the noise died down, leaving him to fume silently. 

 

Jinyoung resisted the urge to bang his fists on the counter to take his anger out, instead deciding to scrub the counter. If he was going to be angry, he might as well do something productive at the same time. Half an hour later, Jinyoung was feeling a bit better and the counter looked way shinier than it had been in the morning. Jinyoung smiled to himself,  _ only 2 hours before I get to go home. _

 

Then someone had to burst his bubble of new-found happiness. A customer entered the cafe, seemingly drunk from the way he could barely walk in a straight line. “Good afternoon sir, what can I get--” Jinyoung was cut off by the man puking on the counter before he even finished his sentence. Jinyoung sighed, clenching his fists. He’d just cleaned the counter, but the man had the audacity to puke on it not even a minute later? Worse still, Jinyoung realised he’d probably have to take care of the man as he was obviously too drunk to look after himself. _This is_ _turning into a really bad day_ , Jinyoung thought. _How I wish I could go home to Jaebum already…_ Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut, regaining his composure as he went to fetch a mop.

 

Jaebum was awakened from his nap by the sound of the door slamming shut. He jolted up from his position on the couch. He’d fallen asleep watching the television waiting for Jinyoung to come back. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, padding over to the door to encircle Jinyoung in a backhug.  _ From his expression, he must’ve had a bad day at work, _ Jaebum mused. He rubbed Jinyoung’s back soothingly, trying to coax the words out of him but Jinyoung didn’t feel like talking today, choosing to lean into his touch and bury his face in his neck instead. 

 

After a while, Jaebum shifted in his position, leading Jinyoung to the couch. “Sit down, I want to show you something.” Jaebum quickly ran to the kitchen, reaching for a banana before rushing back to Jinyoung. He then proceeded to eat the banana in front of Jinyoung who was staring at him unamused, “Why are you eating a banana in front of me?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. His questions were answered when Jaebum dropped the banana peel on the floor, purposely stepping on it so he’d slip and fall. Jinyoung gasped in surprise,  _ why’d Jaebum do that?  _ Before he burst out in laughter at the sheer absurdity of the situation. 

 

“Silly you, why’d you do that? Does it hurt?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened in concern, stretching his out hand to pull his boyfriend up. 

  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. But I guess now you could say that I really  _ fell _ for you, didn’t I?” Jaebum grinned up at Jinyoung, standing up so they were eye to eye. Then he leant in for a kiss, “Don’t be sulky anymore. It doesn’t look good on you.” He whispered into Jinyoung’s ear when they pulled away from the kiss, the line earning him a smack on the shoulder. “You’re so cheesy. You’re lucky I still love you.” Jinyoung shot, crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes as he tried not to smile at his boyfriend’s crazy antics.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> see you tmr with another fic! Hohoho.
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
